bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe Taylor
Zoe Taylor is a former student of Bullworth Academy, who lives in the Blue Skies Industrial Park and is the girl in the Townies clique. She was voiced by Molly Fox. Character Description Zoe has red hair in a bob cut, and dresses in punk-style clothing - a cropped white T-shirt with a skull on the front, and a denim skirt, During the winter months Zoe adds a black leather jacket. Her school uniform consists of a white school shirt with an orange tartan skirt, and black lace gloves. An earlier version of Zoe found on Tyler Wilson's art shows her with a much heavier punk influence in her look. She has her hair in a mohawkshow, as well as facial piercings. Her skirt and shirt are both skimpier, and she has cherries tattooed above her right hip. Characteristics Zoe is one of the more down to earth people in the game. She and Jimmy seem to have a lot in common. They both come from tough home lives and tend to be credited as being troublemakers, but are both fiesty, gutsy kids and prepared to stand up to corruption. She seems to be intelligent. She complains about how everyone in Bullworth is "fake", and she likes to read. Zoe deeply hates Mr. Burton and seems to have a personal grudge against Tad Spencer, although she can be seen sometimes making out with him. In-game role Zoe was expelled from Bullworth after complaining about being sexually harrassed by Mr. Burton. This happened before Jimmy ever arrived at Bullworth. Jimmy first meets Zoe while wandering around Blue Skies Industrial Park, where they almost get in a fight when Zoe aggressively asks Jimmy what he's looking at. They hit it off pretty well after discovering their mutual dislike of Mr. Burton, and become friends during a revenge prank on him that involves using a driving mower to push the portapotty he's using down a hill. Later they go on a date of Zoe's choice - smashing up the inventory in Spencer Shipping Warehouse. When Jimmy's expelled and is looking for the Townies leader Edgar Munsen, Zoe helps Jimmy track Edgar down, at one point distracting the Townies so Jimmy can sneak past them. At the end of Chapter Five, Zoe is readmitted to Bullworth after Jimmy tells Dr. Crabblesnitch that she was unfairly expelled. Jimmy and Zoe kiss as the end credits roll. Quotes While wandering campus *What I wouldn't give for a decent conversation. *There's gotta be something around here to smash. *Why is it so hard to find a boy who's got some brains but isn't an arrogant jerk? *Why is everyone around here so fake? So much boring B.S. *I'm never going to forgive that bastard. Bottom pinched *Watch it, buster! *do you think i,m cute or something. Asking for a present *Try appealing to my romantic side, Jimmy. After making out *You do have some uses. *I like that. *That was nice. Saying goodbye *I'm going home to read a book, see ya. External Links Zoe on Tyler's Art. Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe